


PoTF x FNV crossover

by FanFicReader01



Category: Fallout: New Vegas, Poets of the Fall
Genre: AU, Adventures, Crossover, Fallout, Fallout New Vegas - Freeform, Jani is a sniper, Jari is a synth, Markus is a ghoul, Post-Apocalypse, jaska and marko are kings, marko is in fact The King, mojave, ollie is courier six, poets of the fall and fallout basically mashed together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Most original title so far.Firstparts written on 27-03-2018 but never thought of posting it online but here we areOlli is courier Six who has been shot in the head. We follow some of his adventures where he meets new, interesting people





	1. One

When the courier woke up, he didn’t know where he was nor how he even got there. All he knew was that he was laying on a bed in a small room which didn’t look nor smell familiar.

A balding man with friendly eyes and a greying moustache greeted the confused man. The older guy introduced himself as doc Mitchell and informed him he’d been ‘out’ for a couple of days.

 “So, what’s your name?” the doctor asked.

The younger man wanted to answer but kept his mouth shut. Not only did it feel sore like it had been sewn shut but also he didn’t _remember_ his own name.

 “I-, I c-can’t recall,” he stammered slightly panicked.

“Hm, memory loss, huh?” doc Mitchell frowned. “Guess it’s one of the symptoms after bein shot in the head, kid.”

 “Shot in the head?!” the courier exclaimed in shock.

“Take it easy. I’m sorry I said that but it’s true. When Victor found you, you were in a grave, son. Glad he found you or you’d be real dead by now!”

After that shocking fact had sunk in, doc Mitchell took his patient to a weird looking machine, asking to give the thing a try. It took the blond courier some time but eventually he filled in all the different points and afterwards he and doc Mitchell sat on the couch together. The doctor gave his patient some water before asking a few personality questions in hopes of getting the man’s memories back. All these tests were also meant to have a better reflection on who doc Mitchell was dealing with.

Much to the blond man’s luck, he answered all questions without feeling like he was saying things someone else would say.

 

In the afternoon doc Mitchell gave back the stranger’s belongings. “Didn’t look through your stash. Thought to keep that to you but maybe you find some clues in here.”

 “Thanks, doc,” Olli replied.

 

\--

 

“Olli.” That must be his name, right? It felt right. It felt like him. The courier reread the name on the small card he found in his blue jumpsuit. When he entered the kitchen, doc Mitchell was drinking some tea and offered the other man a cup as well.

 “I think I know my name again. It’s Olli.”

Doc Mitchell raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Good to hear that some of the mysteries revolving you is solved, Olli! Hm, that name… never heard of it before. Sounds a bit foreign to me.”

Olli grinned and nodded. “Yeah, I guess so. I hope I’ll get more of my memories back soon.”

 “If you think you’ve recovered well enough, maybe you could explore Goodsprings, the small town you’re residing now. Got some friendly folks around and maybe they could help you out,” the doctor suggested.

 “Thanks, thanks, doc. Would you mind if I’d stay here a bit longer?”

“Of course, of course! Be my guest, kid.”

 

\--

 

The first thing Olli did, was going to the local bar. It was hot both inside and outside so he ordered a cool drink with the money he’d found in his jumpsuit.

The bar lady was a friendly woman and she gave the courier a curious look.

 “Well, haven’t seen you around before.”

“Yeah. I think my story’s pretty rough,” Olli nodded before taking a long swig from his beer.

 “Oy, aren’t you the guy Victor found in the grave?” the voice of another woman drew Olli’s attention. She was about the same height as him but she seemed younger. She wore her hair in a messy bun which had almost the same colour as her eyes.

 “Sunny Smiles, local town guard,” she smiled at him. Olli thought her surname suited her smile.

“Olli. Just Olli.”

They shook hands and after some small talk, Sunny offered Olli help handling guns.

 

“You know, before you leave this place, it’s better you know how to protect yourself. So what’s a better thing than learning how to shoot?” the guard gave the courier a varmint rifle and pointed to a pile of tin cans a few meters away from them.

 “Ever done this before?” Sunny asked.

Olli shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t really know. There’s a lot I don’t remember but this weight in my hands feels familiar somehow. It’s kind of creepy.”

And then, as if it was already programmed into his brain, Olli fired the rifle and didn’t miss any target. Both he and Sunny were surprised.

 “Looks like you’re accustomed handling a gun! Are you sure I can teach you anything?” she chuckled. Her dog, Cheyenne, barked playfully.

 “Maybe you could teach me on how to get my memories back,” Olli laughed.

 

\--

 

Eventually Sunny deemed Olli capable enough to take on a bunch of Fire Geckos together with her. They strayed from the safe path and went southward. A fifteen minute walk brought them to a steep hill from which some geckos emerged. Olli gulped at the sight of the beasts that now sprinted towards them.

Without having any control of it, his hands started to tremble vigorously while still holding onto the rifle.

 “D-Die! Die!” he yelled at the creatures. Three shots, one shot, four shots. Three geckos killed.

Cheyenne got one of the geckos in the leg, giving Sunny an opening to blow the creature’s head off.

Before they knew it, the ‘fight’ was over and all that was left was a bloody mess.

 “Whoa, there, cowboy!” Sunny praised Olli for his skills but eventually her smile faded and it turned into a frown. “You alright? You look a bit pale.”

 “I-I’ve seen those demons before,” Olli gasped. His fingers nervously clenched around his weapon.

“Hm, although Fire Geckos are annoying, I wouldn’t necessarily say they’re demons but hey, who am I to judge?”

 

The duo walked back to town where they had a drink together. Sunny ordered the drinks and hoped it could ease Olli’s nerves.

 “Put some music on, will ya?” she asked. The bar lady nodded and turned on Radio Vegas.

With crackling noises the radio came alive and _Johnny Guitar_ started playing. The sound of the instrument awoke something in Olli.

It erased his anxious thoughts about the encounter with the geckos and replaced it with happy thoughts. Vague fragments of a warm sun, a sweet smile and the smell of a soft burning campfire clouded his mind. Although none of it made really sense, Olli got one of his memories back.

 He liked to play guitar. He really, _really_ liked to play the guitar.


	2. Two

There had been some mysteries solved about his past. Now, Olli knew he was a courier who had to deliver an obscure package. Apparently it was some kind of casino chip with great value. So much value, he’d been shot in the head  for it by a shady guy named ‘Benny’. At first, Olli tried to track down the people who tried to kill him but eventually he got ‘distracted’ and decided to let the whole issue go. It had gotten quite tiresome. Besides, there were so much more things to see and learn about the Mojave Wasteland and his own past than seeking revenge. And wandering the barren land for months now, he saw what destruction such revenge could bring. Olli was kind of surprised he stayed warm-hearted and optimistic even after all the shit and crimes he’d witnessed in his brief time after the attempted murder on him. Maybe it was _because_ of his memory loss that Olli felt like he had been reborn.

 

After spending a few more days in Goodsprings, he left and stranded in Novac – a small motel- where he decided to settle. He rented an affordable room next to the strange sniper who’d never shown his face before. The guy’s face had become one of the mysteries Olli liked to solve one day.

 

_“No one has ever seen his face without that helmet, the mask and those goggles.”_

_“He only comes out at night when it’s his shift.”_

_“Apparently the other sniper knew the mysterious one before they settled here. But he hasn’t let anything out about his co-worker. People only know the masked guy has the same accent as you.”_

 

Olli once tried to start a conversation with the silent sniper. But the guy, who was taller than the courier, pushed him away and gave a snappy comment that he had to work even though there wasn’t much sniping to do in Novac.

Several failed attempts later, Olli decided to give up on trying to befriend the other man. Instead, he focused more on exploring the Mojave. After all, he still didn’t find a working guitar.

 

\--

 

Although he had his suspicions, Olli didn’t really know what to expect when he entered Freeside’s King’s School of Impersonation. But he hoped he could find someone with a decent guitar there.

It was kind of silly of him to travel through the Mojave just to find the instrument he used to love. Well, he still did but he just didn’t know how long it had been since he played the guitar. Too long, probably.

 

Right in the income hall, Olli got stopped by a much taller man. Just like many guys roaming Freeside, the man wore his hair in a pompadour cut. Blueish eyes pierced his own.

 “What you looking at, punk? No one can just enter the King’s territory before I’ve got a proper look at ‘em.” Despite the aggressive tone, Olli didn’t’ back off.

 “The King?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t know him? His name’s all over our building! Ha, you must be new here or you just can’t read or hear,” the tall greaser snorted.

 “Yes, it’s my first time in Freeside and-”

“So what’s your deal here, huh? Why you just casually strolling into this _sacred_ place?”

 “I was just looking for a guitar I could buy or maybe even just borrow,” Olli replied in all honesty. “I won’t even borrow it for a long time!” he quickly added.

That answer was unexpected and it made the other guy laugh out loud now. So hard, it must’ve been heard in the other room as well for now the door got opened. Another greaser stepped outside and gave the two guys in the income hall a look.

 “What’s the laugher about, Jaska?”

“Look, Olli, this is our King. If I were you, I’d bow to him!” Jaska smirked. Playing safe, Olli gave the ‘King’ a small bow. The act made the King himself chuckle.

 “Don’t let Jaska fool you, kid. But yes, I am the King. Pleased to meet you. And who do you might be?”

“Olli. Name’s Olli. Used to be a simple courier of the Mojave Express,” the smaller man introduced himself.

 “Wouldn’t say that’s a simple job. You must’ve been through hell and back during your career. Just lookin’ at you,” the King remarked and even pointed out the stitches on Olli’s forehead.

 

“Anyway, what brings you here? To my domain?” the King wanted to know as he invited Olli inside. Jaska quietly followed them, keeping his eyes on the newcomer.

 “I’m just looking for a guitar I could play.”

“Can you believe it? Kid travels all the way to New Vegas not for Vegas and its casinos but for a goddamn guitar!” Jaska cackles.

The King, however, seems to be endeared by the humble quest.

 “Then you’ve come to the right place, my friend! We’re quite the music enthusiasts here!” the man exclaims. Olli’s eyes light up in excitement.

 “Jaska, could you please bring this genuine man one of the guitars?” the King demands. The taller greaser sighs but eventually obeys.

After he has left the room, Olli turns to the King. “Could I ask you some things?”

 “Sure, sure.”

“What’s up with the… costumes? You’re all wearing this jackets and denim.”

 “Oh, that’s because of the _real_ King. Back in the days, before this world turned to shit, there was this amazing fella and people dubbed him ‘The King’. He really got them moves going and that music swinging! He’s our idol, you see? When we arrived at this place, we saw the costumes all around us. Found some tapes with the King’s music on it as well. Ever since, he’s become our idol and hero and so we like to dress appropriately for him. Try to keep his legacy alive, you see?”

 “Whoa, whoa. That sounds… downright amazing! Is that also why you have these… accents or?” Olli stammered in disbelief.

The King nodded: “Yes. We’re trying to imitate his talk as well. We try to be just like him. But I gotta admit, I got another accent playing parts as well. I’m not originally from America, you see?”

 “Just like me!” Olli happily replied. “Or well, I think I’m from somewhere else too. Many people I’ve met say I have an accent.”

 

Before the talk could continue, Jaska’s back with not only a guitar but also a dog.

 “Ah, Rex! My boy, how’re you feeling?” the King jumped up to pet his four legged companion. The first thing Olli noticed was that Rex’ brain was exposed but protected by a glass or plastic helmet. Next to that, half of its body was made of metal. A cyberdog, a bizarre sight that was.

 “Here, Olli, this guitar’s yours now.”

“Y-you don’t want it back?” the courier looked confused. He barely knew these people, yet they gave away their stuff without thinking twice.

 “It’s been a long time since someone who seemed that passionate about music barged into our place,” the King smiled. “C’mon, give it a try.”

 “Sure, sure.”

Olli took the instrument in his hands and sat down. His heart started to beat faster. What if he forgot how to play? What should he even play? He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He listened to the music around him and tried to hum along. He guided his fingers to the strings and started to tune the instrument. Much like the ‘first time’ using a gun, his hands knew what to do.

 The King and Jaska were taken aback by Olli’s guitar skills and Rex even barked in pure joy, wagging his tail in the process.

 

“I-, I can play?” the courier grinned. This? This felt like home. Playing that guitar, in this musical place felt like coming home after a long and tiresome journey.

 “And if he can play!” the King clapped his hands and even started to dance. He swung his hips to the beat and his dog ran in circles around him. _I’m dancing too! I’m dancing too!_

 Even Jaska, who’d been looking pretty stoic before, tapped his feet along.

The two greasers gave each other some looks and then the King smirked: “You still regret letting this ‘punk’ in here?”

 “Nah,” Jaska shook his head and even smiled.


	3. Three

## Part one

 

The Finnish courier spent a few more days in Freeside before he wanted to return to Novac. He decided to pay one final visit at the King’s estate. When he entered that part of the town, he got approached by one of the greasers.

“Here, a gift from the King. He said to keep up the great work.”

“Oh, thanks. Thank you, very much!” Olli looked at the small package. There was a stimpack and bandages inside. He got that just because he had helped some other people in Freeside. How generous.

 

“Aw, you’re leaving already?” the King pouted.

 “I’m sorry, Marko but I think adventure calls again.” Marko Saaresto. That was the real name of the King. After Olli became more trusted, the King let the courier in on that ‘little secret’.

 “It’s alright. You do you. Just know you can crash here if the situation occurs. Or just walk in and have an easy talk!” Marko smiled while brushing through the fur of his German shepherd. Rex silently howled. The dog jumped up, however, when the entrance door swung open. Jaska stepped inside and his face looked gloomy. Everyone was cautious.

 “Don’t have good news, Marko.”

“No, please, don’t tell me-”

 “Yes. Rex’s dying. However, Farkas told me there’s still some hope. She informed me there’s a doctor in Jacobstown who could help,” Jaska said.

Marko groaned and gave his dog a look. “You hear that bud, there’s still a chance to save you!”

 “Jacobstown is far away, though,” the King’s righthand snorted.

“Yeah. And I’m afraid I’m too much needed here,” Marko furrowed his brow.

 “What about-,” Jaska wanted to suggest himself to take Rex there but the King held up his hand.

“No, you’re needed here as well.”

Before thinking things through, Olli yelled: “I can go!”

 “Are you sure we can trust him with our beloved dog?” Jaska peered at the courier with his small frame.

 “C’mon, Jaska, we know him more than just a week now! And he’s capable of holding his own in many situations! And look, even Rex and he get along just fine!”

 “Alright, alright, I was just kidding. See, kid?” Jaska grinned and gave Olli a playful wink.

“Please, take care of our dog,” Marko plead as they said their final goodbyes.

 “I will. That’s a promise. You’ll get Rex back alive and healthier than ever!” the courier said with confidence.

 

## Part two

 

After a few days Olli had safely returned to Novac. Exhausted from the trip he decided to give it a day to rest before travelling all the way to Jacobstown. In fact, he could’ve gone to there right away but he still needed a few supplies he left in his motel room.

When he arrived it was already midnight and much to his surprise he spotted the mysterious sniper leaving his room. Part of Olli wanted to have another try with the guy but eventually decided he himself was too tired to start a conversation anyway. He led Rex to the stairs with him where he passed the other man. The sniper hold still for a brief sec to give the cyberdog a look before going his merry way.

 “This is my room, buddy. I know, I know it’s not as grand as the King’s home but you gotta deal with it now.”

 Rex nervously walked in circles as he tried to get used to his new home. He whimpered a bit before he calmed down after Olli petted him long enough. When Olli crawled underneath his blankets, Rex stared at him intensively.

 “What is it, boy?” Olli wondered out loud.

Rex barked.

 “Y-you want to join me in the bed?”

Another bark.

 The answer made Olli chuckle. “Alrighty then. Is it because Marko lets you sleep in his bed too? Not that I’m really complaining though. I could use some extra warmth!”

 

\--

 

The courier thought it’d be best if he left at night when the air was still cool. Obviously it would have some disadvantages like all those annoying critters coming out of the cracks of hell. Yes, the Mojave Wasteland could be a living hell if you weren’t careful and prepared enough.

 

## Part three

 

(Jani’s POV)

The first time you saw the courier it was during your morning jog. You were just up when you saw a man -about a head smaller than you- approach the open gates of the motel. Instead of approaching him immediately, you silently observed the stranger.

The other man had a confident **(be aware!)** and almost laidback walk and to you **(danger)** , it felt like the fella just belonged here. He casually strolled in and went to check in by Jeanie May. While he was inside, you made your way downstairs and walked outside.

 

Time to clear your head. **(Ssssss)** While you were running around the block you couldn’t help but think about that stranger. If you were honest with yourself, you actually wanted to start a conversation or something with the guy. But your own gloomy thoughts and ever self-loathing feelings kept you from talking to him. Or to anyone, really.

 

\--

 

You always kept your thoughts to yourself. You didn’t want others to know about your ‘oh so tragic’ and ‘sinful’ past. No, it was better all locked away in your own saddened mind.

Even your co-worker, with whom you served together in the same NCR squad, didn’t know much about you. Yes, you’ve been good friends back in your glorious NCR years and to your surprise, he didn’t kill you on the spot after you confessed.

 “Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone also gets second chances,” he simply told you.

Sadly enough, your other best friend didn’t get any second chances. That was because _you_ were the one to put lead through his head. It happened during a mission. Your squad crossed Legionaries and your old friend who wasn’t rescued had become a Decanus. There was no other choice but to kill him.

And that fact -that you killed your best childhood friend- wasn’t known to anyone. Not even your fellow sniper.

Except him and a few of your old officers _did know_ you’d been a foolish young boy, serving as a recruit in Caesar’s army. So except for them, no one had to know you’d been ‘saved’ in a harsh way by some NCR veteran Ranger.

 

But now, all of a sudden, this complete stranger in a baggy jumpsuit, too big for his frame, incited something in you. For the first time in forever you _wanted_ to talk.

You wanted to talk about your time in the NCR. You wanted to tell how many lives you had to take and how much of it affected you. Oh how you wanted to let someone know how some of those voices were still haunting you through the day and the night. How some voices mixed with your own hateful little voice and how you sometimes couldn’t tell them apart anymore.

You wanted to talk about the trauma the Legion inflicted on you when you were younger. How reality sometimes blurred and turned into a living nightmare like you were that young Legion boy all over again.

But there were also blissful things you wanted to talk about. You wanted to share memories of your family. Or memories about the better days in the NCR. Maybe you wanted to talk about the rare intimate encounters you’ve had.

 

You weren’t surprised when you didn’t say anything, stayed quiet as if your mouth had been sewn shut. And maybe it _was_ shut. Mentally. It had been for so long and now you didn’t find the right tools or even the strength to cut those razor-sharp constraining threads anymore.

 

\--

 

After your unusual short run around Novac you went to your room again. Much to your -secretly- pleasant surprise you found the blond man at the next door.

 “You’re one of the snipers Jeanie May talked about, right?” the stranger smiled at you. It was a genuine, soft smile. Something you hadn’t seen in a long while. Something that was rare these days. **(Yes, I am.)** An odd knot formed in your throat. A quick glance at the other man gave away he was foreign to this land. Maybe he was from the same, faraway northern country as your parents and grandparents. After all, the smaller man’s accent was the same as yours. Immediately recognisable.

 You wanted to answer him, maybe just slightly nod but instead you turned your head away from him. You opened your room and slammed the door shut without looking back. Once inside you felt awful and miserable. Totally ignoring the other and denying him his presence left a bitter taste all over your body. **(Stupid, stupid, stupid.)**

 

\--

 

One day the courier named Olli returned to Novac with a dog. A cyberdog that was. You were surprised to see such creature in the flesh… or metal in this pet’s place.

 As always, you tried to contain your curiosity but two days later you decided to change your situation.

You were happy to find Olli and the dog going outside. From the looks of it, they didn’t seem to return soon. Great. **(Don’t go, don’t walk, don’t talk.)** You stepped into their view and blocked them. You glared at the dog and carefully offered your hand. The animal growled at first until Olli reassured the dog. “I don’t think this guy will do you any harm.”

 Now the animal lowered its defences and dared to sniff your hand. Used to you now, it even dared to lick you.

 Underneath your mask you smiled a little. Then you petted the dog, let your fingers run through the fur.

 “Good boy.” Your first words addressed to someone else in a long time. Eventually you knelt down and let the dog nearer to you.

 “Rex seems to like you,” Olli said. Then the two of you made eye contact.

“Apparently. I’m sorry I’m a bit cold towards others,” you muttered a lame apology but Olli took it.

 “It’s alright, it’s alright. Not everybody’s a person’s person.”

 **(Fool.)** “Yeah.”

 

“Hm, what’s that Rex? You want to know this stranger’s name?” Olli also knelt down to listen to his dog. Rex barked playfully. I rolled my eyes behind my glasses and then gave the dog a look.

 “Listen, I’ll only say this once: I’m Snellman. Jani Snellman. Not many people know my name. So this stays between us, okay?”

 “Roger that,” Olli smirked. “I’m Olli, by the way but I guess you know that already.”

“You’re becoming quite famous in this motel,” I snorted but also cracked a smile. I’ve never said so much in my life after I settled here.

 

More silence followed and I just petted the dog. It gave me a calming feeling.

 “Rex is sick. I’m going to Jacobstown hoping to find a doc who can help,” Olli broke the silence.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” I muttered and gave the courier a look.

 “Want to tag along?” Olli asked.

“Wait what?” I asked flabbergasted.

 “I could use a strong sniper like you as a companion.” Olli’s face seemed like it was shining like the sun even though the sun was gone and the moon was out.

 **(Don’t go. No one needs you.)** “Alright. Have nothing to do here anyway,” I muttered a reply.

 “Great! Let’s roll out!” Olli’s eyes started to sparkle like the stars above. “Unless you still gotta pack some gear.”

 “Give me ten minutes.”


	4. Four

(Jani’s POV)

Exactly ten minutes later you returned to the courier and his dog.

 You gave a short nod to tell Olli you were ready to go. The night air was cool but also comforting.

“So… what made you end up in Novac?” the younger man wanted to know. **(You don’t want to know, kid.)** “It’s a long story,” you replied. With that, the conversation was over. In silence your journey continued. After some hours mixed with a few breaks, you decided to set up a small camp to take a longer rest.

 “I’ll keep watch,” you immediately proposed but Olli shook his head. “I will keep watch while you sleep.”

 “I’ve been sleeping all day. Normally I had my night shift,” you countered but Olli’s fierce look made you keep your mouth shut. You decided to listen and rolled yourself up in a thin blanket. Much to your surprise Rex curled himself up next to you, keeping you warm too. You couldn’t help but smile behind your scarf. “Good boy,” you whispered.

 “Sleep well, Jani,” Olli said.

“Thanks.”

 

You woke up from gunshots and Olli screaming. Immediately alerted you grabbed your small 10mm pistol and sat up.

 “Get away from us!” the young man was swinging around a machete in the thin air. Upon a closer look you saw Olli was fighting off some nasty bloatflies. Yet, the way the courier moved it looked like he was defending himself from much larger enemies.

Slightly agitated by the ridiculous sight you aimed at the flies and in the blink of an eye, the vermin had splattered onto the ground. You hissed when some of its intestines got on your mask.

 Olli’s eyes were huge as if they could pop out of their sockets any moment. The man sank to his knees and sharply inhaled and exhaled with a stutter.

 “You… okay?” you carefully asked. Damn it, you weren’t good in comforting others at all.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I’m just having… one of _those_ moments, I guess,” the courier muttered and tried to laugh it off. But you knew there was more to the situation. You -more than anyone else- _knew_ what trauma could do to your mind. It could make you see and feel things that weren’t completely there.

 “Should I take your shift?” you suggested.

“T-That’d be appreciated,” Olli sighed.

 

 

\--

 

Your trip with the cheerful courier went better than expected. After the odd encounter with those bloatflies, Olli didn’t mention it anymore. Nor did a similar situation occur. Which was completely fine by you. You liked to keep things simple and easy.

Although there was a minimum amount of exchanged words, Olli seemed to like to talk. A lot. Even if you didn’t respond with words at all. Sometimes the courier even sang and secretly you hummed along. And sometimes you didn’t and instead you complained about him singing _Johnny Guitar_ for the hundredth time that _same_ day.

 When you talked, it was about trivial and simple stuff: commenting on the food, the weird trinkets Olli liked to collect from time to time, criticizing the poorly built houses you passed. Nothing too heavy, nothing too depressing for your already gloomy head.

 

“Will you ever show me your face?” Olli asked when the two of you sat around a campfire, eating some veggies.

 “Perhaps,” you said, intending it to be an indirect ‘never’. With that being said, you turned around so he couldn’t see your face.

 “Do you have some scar or why you hiding it?” Olli wondered out loud. **(Slap him. He’s too curious.) (You should hit yourself for thinking that way.)**

 “I don’t. You’re too nosy, Olli, do you know that?” you grunted instead.

“I’m sorry. I won’t ask again. But hey, just know that if you do have a scar there, don’t be ashamed of it. I mean, look, I have plenty of scars too!”

 Then you couldn’t resist to give the courier a curious look. Olli tapped his forehead where he’d been shot in the head. Then he showed you a scar right above his belly button. Strange scar, you thought.

 

\--

 

You almost reached the beginning of the pass to Jacobstown when the two of you encountered a small group of Legion rookies and one leader. You noticed the leader was of low rank.

 “What are you going to do?” Olli whispered as the two of you laid still in the grass.

“Kill them. All of them,” you hissed. “Stay back, kid.” **(One. Two. Th- _Missed_.)** The remaining rookies held more resistance than expected and Olli already rushed into the fight, dodging bullets like a maniac. You slapped yourself on your head for the reckless courier and joined him and the dog.

Upon close combat you pulled out your 10mm pistol again and fired, shooting the enemies in the legs.

 “ _P-Please, I b-beg you,_ ” one of the recruits grasped onto your leg. Blood dripping from their mouth and nose.

 “ **No mercy** ”, you coldly replied.  Yet, your fingers didn’t pull the trigger. You were trembling. **(It’s all your fault, Jani. All your goddamn fucking fault.)** Bam! The courier put an end to the recruit’s life as you stood there, pinned to the ground.

 “What happened?” Olli exclaimed in shock also but his words didn’t get to you until he called your name.

 “Jani!”

“Huh? I-, forgive me, I was having a… flashback of sorts,” you muttered. Olli’s eyes showed concern but then he turned away to give you some recovery time. Finally he started to understand not to mind others’ business nor trying to stick his nose in other people’s pasts.

 “Alright, normally there shouldn’t be other nuisances from now on. The path is pretty safe if I understand correctly,” Olli eventually said.

 “Let’s get Rex help,” you declared. You gave Olli a look, pulled your scarf down and showed a _visible_ smirk for the first time.


	5. Five

After they got ambushed, the courier and his now good friend, the silent sniper from Novac, they had to fight their way through a small burnt down village from the Viper gang. The gang members had sneaked upon them while they had been sleeping. If it wasn’t for Rex they might’ve been dead by now.

 Jani shot all foes for the last time just to be sure.

Olli had cringed a bit when his friend did such cold blooded kills but it was necessary for their own survival.

 “You can never be too sure,” Jani had said. Tired he took off his goggles and pulled down his mask, giving himself more breathing space. He grinned at Rex and praised the pet for being so cautious and attentive.

 As the duo and their dog walked through the ruins, Rex suddenly started growling. Both alerted, the two men grabbed their melee weapons closer to them.

They neared the possible threat but found a hurt man in one of the back alleys of the town.

 “P-please help me,” the man with the shoulder length hair stammered, trying to reach out to them.

“Whoa, easy there! First of all, what’s your name?” Jani now pointed his gun at the stranger. He didn’t lower his weapon until Olli gave him a nasty look.

 “Can’t you see the man’s hurt?” the courier snorted.

“M-My name’s Jari,” the stranger managed to speak despite being clearly hurt.

 “You with them?” Jani immediately asked.

“N-no, I-, yes…,” the man with the glasses stumbled over his own words. Jani, however, didn’t hesitate and pointed his weapon to Jari.

 “What makes you different from the rest, huh?” the sniper snapped.

“I u-used to be with them. B-but I tried to leave. Almost g-got away but then-,” Jari started coughing up some blood and without thinking twice Olli pushed himself past Jani and knelt down by the wounded man.

 “Here, take a stimpak,” the courier offered.

 

\--

 

While Jari was sort of limping behind Jani tried to have a talk with his friend.

 “I believe him. Simple as that.”

“What if he would backstab us as soon as he’s back on his feet again?” Jani argued.

 “He won’t. I mean… have you seen those Vipers? I think he’s glad they didn’t kill him right on the spot after he wanted to leave that gang,” Olli huffed. Jani groaned and strode faster, distancing himself from the courier and Jari. Rex, not too sure what to do, decided to walk next to the sniper while Olli slowed down so the other man could catch up to him.

 

“T-thanks,” Jari apologized again for being a nuisance.

 “It’s alright. We weren’t going anywhere interesting. Our main task’s done already,” Olli smiled.

“Task?”

 “A month ago we gave our dog a new brain so he could live longer. Rex was sick so we helped him.”

“That’s sweet. So where’re you heading now?” Jari wanted to know.

 “We thought about bringing Rex home to his right owner again. So we’re going to Freeside. There are doctors there who could patch you up.”

 “Sounds plausible to me.”

 

\--

 

Two annoying Gecko encounters later the small group of three men and a dog made their safe way into Freeside again. Upon arrival a Kings member approached Olli.

 “You’re Olli, right? The King told me you were wearing one of those noticeable vault suits!”

“Are you new here?” the courier wondered as he studied the other man. He was taller than him. And unlike most Kings, he had his hair still a bit shaggy and not in a pompadour cut.

 “Yes, I’m Miika!” the young man introduced himself. Jani was about to shoo the young man away but Olli threw the sniper a look. So Miika continued talking.

 “Here, this from the King. Oh, and I see you have his dog with you as well! How great.”

“So where do you come from?” Olli asked.

 “My parents are simple farmers not so far from Freeside. I heard about the Kings by some caravan guards that passed our village so I decided to join them.”

 “Hm, good choice,” Olli muttered. “I mean, you could’ve joined worse gangs.”

 

Finally the group arrived at the Old Mormon Fort, the headquarters of the Followers of the Apocalypse. Miika took Rex with him to the King’s place while Olli searched for Julie Farkas. The mohawked doctor greeted the courier and his band of people as soon as she saw them.

 “Made new friends?” she smirked as she gave Jari a look.

“Yep, and I wonder if you or someone else had time to patch him up?” Olli asked.

“Sure, I’m doing some paperwork though. But take him to one of the tents. I’ll ask one of the nurses to give the initial check-up”, Farkas nodded.

Jari laid down and groaned. He had been shot in the belly and everyone was surprised he was still breathing. Finally a nurse came and Jani and Olli left the tent out of decency.

 

\--

 

A few hours later Julie had also been inside the tent and when she came out there was a worried expression on her face. Olli who had been doodling in the dirt, kind of forcing Jani to play along, quickly stood up and faced her.

 “How bad is it?”

“Your friend’s out of lethal risk. But there’s something odd about him. I don’t know how to say this but it looks like his health regeneration is rather fast for a… human.” Julie’s answer made Olli frown.

 “You mean our ‘friend’ isn’t human?” Jani almost snarled.

Farkas shrugged her shoulders. “You should talk to him. But be patient with him. he’s still recovering from some minor surgeries.”

 “I’ll handle this,” Olli nodded at his friend, whom  he knows could act rather coldly to people he didn’t trust.

 The courier stepped inside the tent and found Jari laying on the mattress. Sadly enough a decent bed was unavailable.

 “How’ve you been holding up, Jari?”

“Fine, I guess. I’m tired. My body aches too. But the nurses and Julie were really nice.”

 “Good, good.” Olli sat down next to Jari and took his hand. “Good to hear.”

 

A few minutes had passed and then Oli dared to question the elephant in the room.

 “Jari, now please don’t freak out but Farkas told me something about you. She said your skin’s healing rather fast. Almost… at an inhumane rate. Is that… true?”

When Olli gave his new companion a look, the dark haired man gulped. Was he really nervous or did he have a dry throat?

 “It’s true. I don’t know how to say this but… I’m a synth.” Jari held his breath, afraid of the other two men’s response. Jani remained mute and Olli was puzzled.

 “A-, synth?”

“You don’t know? Well it sort of means that I’m not human. Not completely. Or maybe not at all. It’s difficult to explain and-,” Jari stopped midsentence after he got a look from the sniper. Even behind those goggles the younger man knew the guy gave him an ugly glance.

 “Then what are you?” Olli exclaimed, still puzzled.

“I’m a robot. A synthetic human. I’ve been _built_ , _made_ and _crafted_ by humans. I’m not born like you guys. I don’t have parents. Well, I could consider the Institute as my ‘parent’. Look, I don’t want to freak you out but ever since I’ve been rescued by the Railroad I’m trying to live a normal life like a normal human being and it’s been really hard for me to do so and-,” Jari started coughing.

 “It’s alright, Jari. I don’t really get it but I’ll try to. You just rest now.”

“You’re not a killer robot, right?” Jani asked.

 “No, no! Absolutely not! And if I had been in the past, the Railroad reset me.”

 

\--

 

Jari’s recovery was quick and two days later the group went back to Novac. During their trip Olli tried to wrap his head around Jari’s identity and what happened to him.

 “You’re a synth. A robot programmed and made to be human.”

“Correct.”

 “And you’re not here to terminate us all,” Jani managed to joke. Something which was rare.

“Again, correct.”

 “The Railroad, a secret organization located in the Commonwealth, helped you escape the Institute. They freed you and deleted your old ‘memories’ and ‘pre-setting’s’ so you could become your own person,” Olli summarized. Jari nodded.

 “Sort of. I still have a few memories but they’re from after I got rescued. I don’t remember who I was before. So now I’m trying to make new memories. Try to shape myself.”

 “Sounds a bit like me,” Olli grinned.

Jari’s eyes widened. “Really? How?”

 “I’ve been shot in the head. Still suffer from some memory loss. Try to gain my old life back,” Olli explained as he exaggeratedly pointed at the scars on his forehead. The gesture made Jani roll his eyes. Darn courier had been trumpeting that story for the whole world to hear. The sniper was sure Olli was already making a goddamn name in this godforsaken Wasteland. That could be for the better or probably in this case, the worst.

 “Interesting. Looks like we could work things out together,” Jari smiled. Now Jani let out an audible groan.

 “What’s up wit him?” the synth asked when Jani slowed down, distancing himself.

“Maybe he’s a bit jealous,” Olli chuckled amused.

 “I can still hear you!” Jani exclaimed, only making Olli laugh out loud now.

“He’s a grumpy guy but he means no harm. At least not to me. Anyway, maybe he’ll open up to you. Maybe not. Just trying to say that he’s not a talkative guy in general. But he’s cool. He minds his own business pretty much.”

 “Alright. Say, Jani, I hope we can be friends one day as well,” Jari says.

“Fine by me,” the sniper muttered.


	6. Six

Already tipsy from a few glasses of booze, the courier and his small band of misfits entered the steamy spaces of the Gomorrah.

The check-up for weapons took long as Olli forgot he actually had to hand in all his weapons before entering any casino at the Strip so now he and all his companions had to undergo a thoroughly search. Eventually Olli managed to smuggle a butter knife with him and Jani said his bare fists were enough to mess up some people’s ugly mugs. Once out of hearing range, Jari joked how the Institute should’ve built in a gun or something in his hands.

 

“We’ve come a long way to enter the Strip so let’s enjoy ourselves!” Olli exclaimed, clearly woozy.

Jani, who was more stable after a few simple glasses, rolled his eyes and warned his friend not to spend too much money on anything.

 “Jari, same goes for-,” he said but the synth was already somewhere else.

“C’mon, Jani, drink some more. Drinks’ are on me. Heck, if you want I could pay for a hooker too, ya know?”

The sniper shoved his friend off. “I don’t need sex. Besides, you’re fucking drunk.”

“I’m not,” the blond courier pouted, once again confirming Jani’s words.

 

\--

 

A good hour later, Jani decided Olli was getting too wasted so he tried to make him leave. First, he needed to find the third guy of the clique. He found their synth friend dozing off by a podium. On said stage one of the ‘workers’ was dancing seductively. The man had a dark tan, much like Jani’s fellow sniper at Novac. This guy, however, didn’t seem like he was tired. He was pretty much vivid.

 Black locks of curly hair framed his face rather nicely. If Jani hadn’t been so traumatized and troubled, he probably would’ve flirted with the stripper. If the sniper would’ve been more drunk, he might’ve made a move.

 “Like what you see, tough guy?” the stripper smirked.

“I’m not in the mood,” Jani snorted.

 “Aw, hermano, what are you doing here then? Looks like someone needs to pump some booze into those sad veins  of yours and maybe something more.” Jani ignored the dancing man and tried to drag Jari away from the podium.

 “Just one more minute, mom,” the younger man murmured, cuddling against the stoic sniper.

 

They almost managed to leave the Gomorrah until some havoc got caused all of a sudden.

 “What do you mean you don’t serve Ghouls here?”

“Like I said, we don’t serve you folks,” the bartender chaffed to a remarkably _glowing_ ghoul.

 “I see some of ‘our folks’ work here just fine. So why can we not be customers?” the ghoul growled.

“Don’t make this more difficult and just _leave_ ,” the bartender harshly replied.

 “I won’t,” the glowing ghoul snapped back.

“Fight! Fight!” Olli freed himself from Jani’s iron grip and he wobbled towards the bar.

 “You better stay back, drunkard,” the ghoul warned the courier but it was in vain.

“Waz going on anyway?” Olli _hiccupped_.

 “None of your business,” the bartender growled. “But if you really wanna know, I don’t serve his… people here. Especially not those who look as odd as he does.”

 “Now that is discriminating, my friend!” Olli surprisingly bent over the bar and grabbed the servant’s tie. “D-I-S-C-R-I-M-I-N-A-T-I-N-G.” The act got the courier a fist in his face.

 “Hey, don’t punch him! He has nothing to do with this!” the ghoul exclaimed in shock.

“He put his nose where he shouldn’t,” the bartender simply explained.

 “He’s drunk,” the ghoul countered. “That idiot doesn’t know what he’s doing,” the ghoul hissed.

“Correct,” Jani now spoke up, slowly approaching the conflict. “That idiot doesn’t know what he’s doing. He often doesn’t know what he’s doing, trust me.”

 “And you are, _1 st Recon Sniper_?” the bartender raised a questioning eyebrow, giving the sniper a suspicious look.  

 “I happen to be that idiot’s bodyguard. Sorts of. So that idiot’s business becomes _my_ business,” Jani said in a low and lazy voice but he was already heard cracking his knuckles.

 

A few punches and kicks later, the group ended up on the streets of the Strip. All their weapons piled up next to them.

The glowing ghoul also got kicked out. “I’m sorry for all that,” the bald ghoul apologized to Jani, the only fellow sober guy.

 “It’s alright. It was kind of fun,” Jani smirked. “But also tiresome. These two idiots.” He gave a side glare to his drunk friends. Jari was snoring obnoxiously loud and the sniper wondered if synths didn’t have deactivation codes or something. Olli was also far away.

 “But they’re your friends, right?” the ghoul wondered.

“Yeah. They are.”

 “It’s good to have some friends. Even if they can be stupid sometimes.”

“I guess so.”

“I’m Markus. Pleased to meet you. Once again, sorry for the trouble at the Gomorrah.”

 “It’s fine. Really. I’m used to trouble. And I wouldn’t say this was serious trouble,” Jani replied. The two men shook hands.

 “So… What’s your name, if I may ask of course. But you seem to be a quiet guy, huh?”

“Yeah. But for your intelligence, people call me Jani.”

 “Where are you going now? It’s rather late.”

“I’m going to the Lucky 38.”

 “You’ve been _inside_ the Lucky 38?” Markus looked surprised.

“Yeah. That idiot who stood up for you? Well, he got us an invitation card,” Jani couldn’t help but smirk widely now.

 “Whoa. You must’ve achieved great things to get there, then!” Markus said in awe.

Before Jani could shut himself up he suggested: “Want to stay at the Lucky 38 with us? After all, it’s basically _us_ who started more trouble than necessary.”

 “Are you serious?!”

“Sure. It’s all I can offer you right now. Or where else would _you_ go for tonight?”

 “Probably back to my old shack,” Markus muttered, almost inaudible. “Are you sure your friends don’t mind me tagging along?”

 “They’re fine with many people. honestly, it’s _me_ who isn’t a person’s person.”

Markus grinned. “Okay, I see. Hehe, now I feel a bit special.”

 “Maybe you are. I’ve never met a _sane_ ghoul who’s glowing like that,” Jani remarked and then the two men carried the drunks into the Lucky 38 where they all could have a rest and wear off the alcohol.

 


	7. Seven

Not sure what to do while the courier is away, you decide to go down to the bar of the Lucky 38 to have some booze. Ever since you started travelling with Olli, you’ve started to like to drink more.

Now was not an exception. To your surprise you found the synth sitting at the counter.

 “Did Olli dump you too?” you grinned. Jokes were becoming easier to make. Good.

“Yeah, I thought it was better to stay here while he and Markus were going to help a bunch of Ghouls fly to the moon or something like that,” Jari replied.

 “Truly ridiculous,” you said. You didn’t want to get involved with that weird quest nor did you want to catch more radiation. **(Markus, he’s a ghoul too.) (Yeah, but he’s different.)**

 You joined Jari at the counter and ordered a simple Sunset Sarsaparilla. After all the time you spend here, you still weren’t completely used to the Securitons that acted as servants here.

 “Do you dream?” Jari suddenly asked.

“Always, bad dreams,” you replied in all honesty. The synth didn’t pose any threat so you could be honest to him.

 “I do sometimes. I wonder if they’re memories from when I was still an Institute synth or not.”

“Most things were programmed,” you said too quickly. The other man frowned but nodded.

 “Yes. Sometimes it’s difficult to know what’s exactly _mine_ and what is given, _programmed_ for me.”

You didn’t know what to say so you remained silent. You took a swig from your bottled and closed your eyes.

 “Do you have memories?” Jari spoke up again.

“I have lots of memories. Too much memories I want to forget.”

 “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“You know, Jari, sometimes I envy you. You only seem to have good memories. Or you don’t have memories at all. Which seems great to me!” **(Fool.)**

 “I don’t always have _good_ memories, Jani. Sometimes I have fearful memories too. Even if they may not be real, they _feel_ real to me! Besides, it’s not fun to have no memories at all! It makes me feel fake, it makes me feel non-existent! It’s creepy and painful and lonely!” Jari snapped back. “I wished I had real memories. It’s so confusing at times that I don’t know who I really am. And that frightens me!” The synth gave you a hurt look. You could almost see his eyes become watery. A perfect simulation, was your first thought. Then you chuckled and Jari scowled you for the inappropriate behaviour.

 “I’m sorry, Jari. It’s just… it looks like all the people I travel with have more in common with me than I’d like to admit.”

 “What do you mean?” Jari got curious. Although you two knew each other for months, you still hadn’t completely opened up to anyone, really.

“I don’t know who I am either. Well, I know certain things. But there’s confusion and uncertainty here as well,” you said quietly, not going in too much detail.

 “I see,” Jari whispered back. You finished your bottles in silence.

 

“You’re still a good friend,” Jari said.

 “Yeah… You too, Jari.”


	8. Eight

“You can still come with us,” Jason Bright offered Markus a final ticket but he kindly refused.

 “I like the idea of staying on the ground. But thank you, Jason, for everything. For your kindness, your generosity, it will certainly be remembered,” Markus smiled with a nod.

The other glowing ghoul sighed but then said: “Peace is upon you, fellow brother. Now it is time for us to leave this barren land behind and set for the skies.”

 Olli and Markus say their final goodbyes to Jason and his flock of ghouls. Afterwards they go to the platform where the courier readies the rockets to launch into space. Dramatic music starts playing on radio Vegas. How fitting.

 “You think they’ll make it?” Olli asks his ghoul friend.

“I’m not sure. For them I hope so and if not, I hope they’ll have a quick death,” Markus sighs.

 

While they make their way out of the REPCONN test site, Olli asks his friend several things.

 “So you used to be part of their group.”

“Yup. They saved me from a pack of large coyotes. Had been robbed before so I didn’t have much to defend myself,” Markus says.

 “What made you leave?”

“I wanted to follow my own path. I’ve never been a religious guy so… Nothing against Jason or his followers, not at all! They were good ghouls, good people. I’ll miss them. Thanks for helping them out.”

 “It was my pleasure,” Olli grinned. “Let’s head back to the Lucky 38. I hope our friends haven’t used all the booze there.”

 “You shouldn’t drink that much, Olli, it isn’t good for your brain.”

“After I survived a bullet to the head I think I can stand a bottle of five,” Olli laughed and Markus rolled his eyes.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Nights in the desert could be lonely and scary. That much Jari knew ever since he left the Commonwealth behind. He had spend many days and nights all alone in a wasteland foreign to him. Many people he encountered were hostile or just not caring.

But now he found his people. He had found a bunch of other weird but friendly folks he could travel around with.

 

So now sleeping in the desert wasn’t lonely anymore. Scary? A little bit. Jari woke up in the middle of the night. He had a nightmare about the Institute. The Coursers had found him and tried to take him back with them. When he resisted, they’d shot Jani and even killed the courier.

 “Bad dreams?” a familiar voice brought the synth back to reality.

Jari’s dark eyes found the dull and glowing eye of his friend, Markus. The ghoul always emitted a soft radiance, always bringing light into dark situations. Literally.

 While Jari kind of got himself lost in the soft, green yellowish glow of his friend, his heartbeat calmed down and he was soothed.

 “Yeah. Some nightmares,” Jari muttered. Markus nodded and took off his beanie, creating more light in the darkened tent. Most of the time he tried to cover up his body as much as possible to avoid any unwanted attraction from nightcrawlers or foes alike.

 But now there was no possible thread for Olli was circling the near surroundings. Soon it would be Jani’s watch so when the synth and the ghoul talked, they made sure to stay quiet for not to wake their friend by accident.

 Markus crawled closer to his friend and wrapped an arm around Jari.

“I’m sorry you had that nightmare. Anything I can do for you?”

 “Just being here is enough, really. You’re pretty warm,” Jari chuckled.

Markus hummed. “Hehe, I just have to be careful you’re not taking in too much rads from me.”

 “That’s alright. You’re a rad guy and I’m a synth. I can handle the radiation,” Jari replied with a wide grin, already forgetting his nightmares.


	10. More short stories 1

“Whoa, whoa we’re not going to let all those… people in, now are we?” Jaska stopped the courier as he and his band tried to walk into the King’s School of Impersonation.

The greaser ogled Markus with suspicion.

 “What? You’ve never seen a ghoul before?” Markus huffed.

“Not a glowing one, no. Aren’t those supposed to be feral?” Jaska squinted his eyes.

 “I don’t bite although seeing you makes me turn mad,” Markus chuckled.

“Calm down! Calm down you two!” Olli came in-between. “These people are good folks. I trust them with my _life_!”

 “Interesting,” Jaska sighed and then let them in, keeping his eyes on the newcomers.

“Ah! New guests, I see!” the King appeared with his dog next to him. Happy to see them, Rex barked and almost jumped the sniper who couldn’t help himself but laugh.

 “Rex, ol’ buddy!”

Marko also observed the glowing ghoul, yet not with as much disgust as his friend.

 “I am the King but you may call me Marko. So, what’s your name and what brings you here?”

“I’m Markus. I’m a mechanist and repairman. I’m here with the Courier. He’s my friend and boss.”

 “I see, I see. Interesting bunch of people you’ve gathered, Olli”, Marko remarked. Then his attention turned to Jari.

 “I’m Jari. From the Commonwealth but I w-wanted to find some fortune here in Vegas. Not much luck but then I encountered Olli and he invited me into his little family,” Jari explained himself. “I-If I can call it a family.”

 “Sure. We’re a bunch of crazy people forming a family together,” the courier grinned.

“That’s good to hear. Family isn’t always blood related anyway,” the King approved.

 

After they drank a little, the King asked: “Does any of you newcomers enjoy music or create it yourself?”

 “I don’t know if strumming on my rusty gear during boredom counts,” Markus grinned. The others had to say they didn’t play any instruments but they did appreciate some music.

 “Just don’t get me started on _Johnny Guitar_. That song annoys the heck out of me,” Jani spoke up and Olli laughed out loud. “I _love_ that song!”

 “I know you do,” Jani rolled his eyes.

“We all know,” Jari grinned.

 “I missed your guitar skills here, courier. Why don’t you play here tonight some music for us? There’s karaoke too. Many folks will be here,” Marko suggested and the courier took the offer.

 

That evening was filled with a good atmosphere, playful music, soft lighting and cheerful banter. At the beginning some people had given Markus a look but soon they seemed to forget he was the only glowing ghoul in the School.

 Marko and Jaska did a karaoke song together while Olli guided them with his guitar.

The crowd clapped along and even danced to the beats. Markus had hooked up with the ghoul cowboy and they swept across the dancefloor. Jari decided he didn’t want to skip the fun and dragged Jani to the floor as well. Reluctant at first, the sniper eventually got the hang of it and managed to enjoy it, be it having clumsy feet.


	11. More short stories 2

“Mar-,” the young man got silenced by his friend.

 “Shh, be quiet. Maybe there’s someone else inside now,” the other young man hissed.

Two young guys went inside a large abandoned building. Once inside, the taller guy stared in awe.

 “Most things are still intact!” he remarked.

“Yep. What do you think, Jaska? You think this could be our new home?”

 “It sure is nice, Marko. So… you want this place to be for just the two of us?”

“Maybe. And look what else I found!” Marko exclaimed in sheer joy. He led his friend to the second floor where a room was completely stuffed with interesting costumes. Leather jackets, black and white striped t-shirts and denim.

 “I think people worshipped this guy. Even tried to dress like him.”

“Who? Is this some freakshow?” Jaska snorted.

 “The man’s face is all over the place. Haven’t you noticed?” Marko replied.

“Well yeah.”

 “He was a musician. Like us! A singer, Jaska! How rare is it these days that musicians get any recognition?” Marko rambled. “No, this dude, named ‘The King’, was huge. He had a whole following of loyal people. No surprise he was their king!”

 

Marko and his best friend Jaska had decided to claim the building as their own. The young musicians cut their hair into a pompadour style and wore the clothes they found inside.

Eventually Marko started to let others of the newly formed Freeside inside their School.

 “Respect and personal freedom,” Jaska repeated.

“Good philosophy, right?” Marko smirked and his friend couldn’t agree more.

 “Everyone who proves themselves worthy can be a King, one of us! But worry not, those who don’t choose to be a Kings member, will still be protected by us,” Marko declared to the young scavengers around Freeside.

 “That’s right. You can become a King or live underneath our wings. Hail our new leader: the King!” Jaska then announced.

People cheered and accepted the young, ambitious man as their new leader.


	12. More short stories 3

(Jani’s POV)

Fear suddenly hit you and before you knew it, you were lying on the floor, foetus-positioned. Your arms strongly clutched around your knees which were pressed against your chest. Despite the firm grasp, you couldn’t stop your hands from trembling.

**(He’s coming for you, lil’ soldier boy.)**

The voice, the voices were back. You started to breath heavily. Everything around you became a dark cloud, blackening out your surroundings and making you forget you were in the safety of you recently bought Novac apartment room.

  **(Run, little runt. Run and don’t look back. Oh, he’s coming for you.)**

Trying to block out those haunting voices didn’t succeed. Those voices wrapped around your shaking body like harsh ghosts. One clutched onto your chest and heart. It tried to penetrate your very heart.

 “Oh-, oh god, I’m- I’m going to die,” you stammered. Uncountable tears rolled down your cheeks. The tears, they kept coming. Just like all the waves of anxiety and paranoia.

 

Eventually you must’ve passed out because when you opened your eyes again, the room was no longer spinning and your head was clear and quiet. The storm had passed.


	13. More short stories 4

(Jani’s POV)

You’d sheepishly laughed at her before she pressed her thick, with lipstick covered lips against your mouth. You had to make sure you wouldn’t choke on all that lipstick.

Next to the sweet smell of her mouth, you almost got nauseous by her perfume. It smelled more like a stench than a pleasant presence. But even all those layers of badly chosen perfume couldn’t hide the smell of alcohol. **(What. Are. You. Doing?)**

“Hm, trying to clear my mind,” you muttered against her mouth. The last word got swallowed by her and then the hooker went down on you.

She chuckled and swayed her hips a little as she tried to seduce you but it wasn’t really doing anything at all. Instead of getting turned on, you felt more miserable than ever. It wasn’t that you didn’t like female company. No, it was something else. You tried to get a grasp on the situation and why you weren’t feeling anything but sorrow. The woman, however, was making it difficult to concentrate.

Before the hooker could unbutton your pants, you had grasped her wrist. You stared her down with cold eyes.

 “ _Don’t_ ,” you gritted through your teeth.

“Oh, baby, you not ready yet?” she smiled but there was her posture: surprise and slight fear.

 **(Yes. Yes, make her afraid of you. Scare her off.)** The woman shook her head and repositioned herself on her knees in front of you.

 “I could make you feel it,” she winked.

**(Fear!)**

Before you knew it she had fallen back on the carpet. Her cheek was red and became swollen. That’s when you realized it: you’d slapped her. In disgust you stared at your hand. Then your face became a deep frown and you yelled: “Get out of here! And don’t you dare to come back!”

 

“You- You forgot your bracelet!” you shouted but the woman didn’t turn around anymore. You got inside your apartment and closed the door behind you. You leaned against it and sunk down.

 “I’m a monster,” you groaned.

You were a terrible person. **(Terrible, terrible terrible.)**

 


End file.
